Cammy
Cammy (キャミィ, Kyamyi), also known by the full name, Cammy White (キャミィ・ホワイト, Kyamyi Howaito) in Super Street Fighter II and the codename Killer Bee (キラービー, Kiraa Bii) in Street Fighter Alpha 3, is a character in the Street Fighter series. She first appeared in the fighting game Super Street Fighter II, which was released in 1993, as one of the "New Challengers", out of the four new characters introduced in that title. Cammy is the second female character in the Street Fighter series, following Chun-Li. Out of the four "New Challengers", Cammy is by far the most prominent, having many more game appearances than the others, as well as more appearances in games and other media than many of the original "world warriors". Along with Chun-Li, Cammy's considered one of the femme fatales of the Street Fighter universe, her popularity quickly making her one of the most famous characters, because of her attractive and slender figure along with her strong personality and fighting skills. Description Cammy has blue eyes, unusually long blonde platted pigtails, and a scar on her left cheek. In Super Street Fighter II and Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Cammy wore a green thong leotard and a Delta Red triangle insignia on either the right or left breast (some promo art has it on the right while other instances, including her endings in SSF2 and SSF2T, have it on the left), a red beret, black combat boots, and red gauntlets. Her legs were sparsely decorated with green camouflage paint. This classic incarnation is known as "Delta Red Cammy." In Cannon Spike, Cammy is 21 years old and wearing an outfit similar to her SSFII incarnation, except she has kneepads and inline skates, as well as a pair of sub-machine guns. In X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold, and every subsequent game in which she appeared in, Cammy wore a blue thong leotard with an open back and a small yellow tie attached to the front, a small blue garrison cap, pointed brown combat boots, and red gauntlets similar to her classic incarnation. Her legs were lightly adorned with a blue lightning bolt design. This version of Cammy is the "Killer Bee" or "Shadaloo" persona. This uniform is a lighter version of the Shadaloo Doll uniform, and swaps the standard tights for the bare legged, lightning bolt design. In Street Fighter IV, Cammy appears in her classic Delta Red attire. Her alternate attire, available as DLC, resembles her Killer Bee attire with key differences. The top is a padded, collared jacket with a Delta Red symbol of its chest. Cammy has matching hat and long boots as well, and retains her signature gauntlets. She appears to at least still be wearing her thong leotard under the jacket while her legs are still painted with fatigue strips. Her third Super Street Fighter IV alternate costume resemble M. Bison's attire and her new alternate costume is resembling DC Comics character Catwoman's suit with military touches. In Street Fighter X Tekken, Cammy returns with her Delta Red gear. However, the game introduces new Swap Costume and Alternate Costume DLC giving Cammy new outfits. Her Swap Attire is based on Tekken character, King, which also alludes to her fondness for cats. Adding pro wrestling gear inspired by King, the most distinct feature is a jaguar hood with cat ears (similar to her literal catsuit in SSFIV). She also has jaguar fur on her lower body. Her alternate attire is inspired by her apparent interest in punk rock music. She has a skirt and alternate hair style in this form. History Cammy has undergone many changes over her video game career. In Super Street Fighter II, and Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Cammy wore a green thong leotard and was a member of a British special forces team known as Delta Red. This classic incarnation is known as "Delta Red Cammy". In the later games X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold (Cammy is a secret character in the latter), she had a light blue leotard that resembled a big turtleneck sweater with shoulder pads and a win pose that showed her saluting the sinister M. Bison. This rendering of Cammy is the younger version featured in the prequel story line of Street Fighter Alpha, detailing the time when she was affiliated with the criminal syndicate known as Shadaloo. Therefore, this version of Cammy is known as "Shadaloo Cammy", or "Doll Cammy". She is also referred to by her codename, "Killer Bee". Since Shadaloo Cammy didn't have a storyline in Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold (until the re-release version of the arcade port in Street Fighter Alpha Anthology for the PS2; in SFA2 Gold she was only playable in the VS. and Training modes), and X-Men vs. Street Fighter is not considered a true part of the Street Fighter storyline, the Killer Bee's only canonical appearance is Street Fighter Alpha 3. Shadaloo Cammy also appeared as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Capcom vs. SNK, and Capcom vs. SNK 2, and made appearances in the endings of certain Street Fighter III 3rd Strike characters. Since the Shadaloo Cammy sprite was designed more recently than the Delta Red Cammy sprite, the former was larger and more detailed, therefore making it an obvious choice to use in other games; the sprite was also recycled in a similar fashion for use in the non-canon Capcom vs. SNK series. The most blatantly anachronistic appearance is in the 3rd Strike endings, where there was no reason to portray Shadaloo Cammy in a time far beyond Street Fighter Alpha 3, because in this appearance she is rendered in a drawing, rather than a re-used sprite. It seems it was done purely as a joke. In the futuristic 3D shooter Cannon Spike, Cammy is depicted as Delta Red for player 1, and Shadaloo for player 2. Street Fighter Alpha series Cammy's early history is unknown; her first appearance in the Street Fighter chronology was Street Fighter Alpha 3, where she was a soulless Doll sent to assassinate Dhalsim. Dhalsim used his spiritual powers to make her self-aware, and she realized that Shadaloo was controlling her. M. Bison sent Vega to observe her. When Vega confronted her, he revealed to her that she was an "experiment" and was no longer needed. Vega intentionally lost a battle to her, and she wondered why Shadaloo wanted to destroy her, since she had never committed any altercations against them. She later encountered Juli and Juni, two other Shadaloo Dolls, who lacked the benefit of self-awareness. When Cammy confronted Bison, he told her that she was meant to become his next body, after his current physical manifestation was destroyed by his own Psycho Power. Cammy managed to break the twelve Dolls free from Shadaloo's mind control, and they confronted Bison together. He explained to Cammy that she was a clone of himself who possessed a small portion of his Psycho Power, and that if he were to die, she would die as well. Cammy fought against his psychic probing and rescued the Dolls from Bison's control with the Psycho Drive. Cammy got the Dolls out of the Shadaloo base and then fell unconscious, no longer a clone, but an independent human. Vega rescued her before the base was destroyed, not wanting to allow a beautiful human to die. He deposited her on the doorstep of the British paramilitary government organization Delta Red. Super Street Fighter II Cammy awoke with amnesia, and Delta Red took her in. While she could not remember her past, she retained nearly all the fighting capabilities that were implanted in her during her tenure with Shadaloo. This made her a very valuable asset to the team. The second World Warrior tournament was announced and, discovering that Bison was part of it, Cammy felt a strange connection to him, and entered the tournament. She confronted Bison, who told her that she is a copy of him, that she killed for him, that he planted her in Delta Red (but didn't count on her losing her memories), and that he had no further use for her. After Bison was defeated, her Delta Red teammates told her that she didn't need to live in the past; she had a new life to live. The Delta Red team consists of the leader, Colonel Keith Wolfman, ranged weapons expert Matthew McCoy, melee weapons expert Lita Luwanda, and young computer expert George Ginzu. When they finally located Ryu, Cammy rushed to warn him of the danger but failed to reach him before Crimson Viper, who at the time was believed to be an S.I.N. agent. Cammy arrived soon afterwards and warned Ryu not to use his power as it would enable S.I.N. to capture its data, and confronted Viper instead. However Viper surprised her with the abilities of her Battle Suit and began to brutally torture her in an attempt to force Ryu to unleash the Satsui no Hadou. She succeeded, but the power surge destroys the monitoring equipment and she was forced to flee. She was evacuated for treatment and later appeared alongside Guile and the US Coast Guard as they surrounded Seth's cruise ship, only for Seth to escape via a Shadaloo helicopter. Early Super Street Fighter IV Some time later, Cammy, Guile and Chun-Li continue to investigate S.I.N. when they run afoul of Juri, one of S.I.N.'s operatives. Juri hospitalizes Chun-Li but runs when Guile and Cammy arrive. Soon after, the three start to receive anonymous tips (unbeknownst to them, the tips are from Viper) which gives them info about Juri. They use the info they obtain to catch up to Juri as she assaults a secret facility which houses the twelve Dolls for Shadaloo. By the time Guile and Cammy arrive, Juri has already defeated all twelve Dolls and is carrying the final two, Juni and Juli, unconscious, to her jet. A fight ensues and Guile is incapacitated, and as Cammy rushes to his aid, Juri escapes with the Dolls to her jet. Cammy catches up just as it takes off, and after a brief skirmish, Juri pushes a gurney carrying Juni into Cammy and off the plane. However, the two fall into a deep snow drift and survive. Super Street Fighter IV Juni falls into a coma, and Colonel Wolfman informs her that S.I.N. has recently built a dam in India, cutting off the water supply to a nearby village where Dhalsim lives. Surveillance photos reveal S.I.N. operatives in the area bearing Shadaloo's insignia. Dispatched to investigate, Cammy then enters the recently announced S.I.N tournament, where she swears to get revenge on Juri for the dolls who she considers her "sisters." She does encounter Juri again in the tournament and wins the rematch. Later during the tournament she infiltrates the S.I.N dam base. When she does, she discovers computer files on a "BLECE Project" in the process. While reading the files, Crimson Viper surprises her and holds her at gunpoint, wanting the BLECE files for herself. Not wanting the data to be used to hurt anyone Cammy deletes the files instead, and Viper puts away her weapon and escapes, lamenting years of investigation wasted. When Cammy informs Colonel Wolfman of her failure to retrieve the files, Wolfman informs her that he's already aware, and congratulates her on a job well done. Cammy returns home and soon Juni wakes from her coma with some amnesia. Cammy greets her comfortably and promises to help Juni recover. Personality Cammy is a strong, determined young woman who is friendly and respectful towards those whom she knows and cares about , but can be very brutal and sometimes condescending to those whom she does not hold in such high regards. She refuses to go down without a fight, using her extensive training from both Delta Red and Shadaloo to her advantage in defeating her enemies. Though she does not believe in doing any more harm than is necessary to her opponents, she employs some rather deadly techniques when necessary. She can also be rude towards comic relief characters. Gameplay Cammy is a quick, close range fighter. She lacks any projectile or long-reaching attacks, and therefore hurls herself at the enemy relying on speed and priority. For example, her standing hard punch can often cancel an opponent's attack outright, if it connects. Priority such as this makes her one of the easiest characters to use in Capcom vs. SNK 2. Her original incarnation in Super Street Fighter II had trouble evading projectile attacks, so later incarnations involved reworked and additional special moves to evade fireballs with ease. Her moveset utilizes many kicks, but she also has several grabs, her trademark being her frankensteiner. At times Cammy also has a more brutal fighting style, such as her second ultra in Super Street Fighter IV. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters